


Jealousy causes misunderstandings

by MissyLiz



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyLiz/pseuds/MissyLiz
Summary: Leona gets jealous over your close relationship with Ruggie, little did he know you were only getting so close to Ruggie in order to get advice on how to confess to Leona
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Jealousy causes misunderstandings

The door creaked open, “You were away for an awfully long time.”, said Leona in a sharp tone when Ruggie entered Leona’s dorm room. “Yeah, I know. I had...stuff to do.”, “Stuff, huh?” Leona turned in the opposite direction of where Ruggie was standing and didn’t acknowledge his presents anymore. This has been going on for a few days now, Ruggie has been meeting you a lot, seeming to have become more friendly towards you all of a sudden. Leona didn’t like that, but he was too prideful to actually say anything to you or Ruggie. 

As Ruggie left Leona’s room after cleaning, as usual, he stood up. He needed to get some fresh air and he couldn’t sleep since the thought of you and Ruggie actually dating started to creep up into his mind which made him agitated.

With this negative energy, he walked towards the botanical garden. And there you were, seemingly taking a night stroll. Your eyes met and Leona’s expression immediately turns into anger. YOU were not the one he wished to see right now. 

He could see how confused you were about his hostility and it made him madder, how could you be so oblivious, shouldn’t you know what you did? But before he could confront you, you stepped closer and asked if something happened as you felt he is upset and taking a night stroll isn’t a habit he has ever taken on. You speaking so softly, he couldn’t help but calm down a bit. He decides to confront you about his fears “You are spending your time an awful lot with Ruggie, you have feelings for him or something?”. He tried to sound apathetic but you could hear the strain in his voice. Obviously, you denied this, telling him there was something important you needed help with, and only Ruggie could help you with that. Leona immediately gets suspicious, that you would not tell him what that was and only Ruggie would be able to do it. His anger has subsided due to you confirming that nothing is going on between you two but he still is irritated. “How come you can’t tell me? You’re being so vague, usually you always talk my ear off.”, he remarks. “Why do you want to know? You are being angry for no reason!”, you defend, getting agitated by his probing. “Are you being jealous?”, you finally ask, making him stop in his tracks. Was this what he was feeling? But him? Being jealous? Of Ruggie of all people?. A few moments passed before he snapped at you, “Why would I be jealous? I just don’t like secrets, but sure, keep things from me, scheme behind my back as much as you like!”, huffing he stared at you. Finally being done with his bullshit, you yell at him “Because I love you, you dumbass! I wanted Ruggie to help me confess to you and make sure I wouldn’t confess in a way that would make you feel uncomfortable and also make sure you may have some feelings for me too because I would hate to burden you with feelings you don’t reciprocate! I’m sorry for being so “selfish” and not telling you that I am about to confess my feelings for you!”, you angrily stomp off and left him there alone, in the middle of the night. You were so uncharacteristically angry, he immediately knew he fucked up BAD. Feeling like he should cool his head off and think about what you said, he decided not to pursue you.

He didn’t sleep at all, he couldn’t get it out of his head that the person he liked, liked him back and he was being so mean to you and even thought you loved Ruggie or had some big plan set in motion with Ruggie to embarrass him. But when class came around, sleep overcame him and so he was able to get a clear head after school to talk to you.

Standing behind your door, he gulped, he is nervous about confronting you after last nights disaster but he knocked twice and announces that he is here to talk to you. You reluctantly let him in and ask him if this is about last night. “Yes, it is. Look, I-... I am sorry, I was being a dickhead and just thought about my own feelings and lashed out at you for things I spun together in my head, I apologize for not controlling my own feelings better. I thought a lot about what you said... and I, Uhm...”, he pauses and a very light blush graces his cheeks. “I think... No, I KNOW I feel the same towards you, I like you... a lot. And you may be right about me having been jealous, that was why I felt so irritated and was being angry at you for no real reason. But when it comes to you, I...no, there is no excuse for my behavior. Anyway, I just wanted you to know how I feel about you and if you forgive me, maybe we could... you know, go on a date?”, he asks. Seeing him actually being vulnerable and give you an honest apology, you decide to accept his apology and feelings, feeling happy about him liking you back. “Then...we’ll set up a date later and go out together soon.”, you say. He stands up, now having his grin back. He gives you a short kiss that makes you wish it would last longer and then flick your nose while bearing his smug grin, “I know you’re busy, but don’t let me wait too long!”, he announces before he leaves the room with his tail wagging.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my tumblr account.  
> Request:  
> "Hello! can I request a scenario where Leona is jealous/annoyed because his gn!crush is spending more time with Ruggie instead of him? maybe he thought they like Ruggie but in reality, they're asking Ruggie to help them confess to Leona. you can make it slight angst if you want but fluff ending please I need serotonin 😔"


End file.
